Who are you?
by Alter Alyce
Summary: More into from Sebastian/Barry's life :) Outtakes from Who is Sebastian Smythe? and Who is Barry Allen?
1. Girls

Chapter 1: Girls at Dalton Academy.

Sebastian loves his sister. He really does, but he don't think bringing her to an all boys' school is the best idea.

Sebastian was at Dalton early Saturday morning. The Warblers were getting ready for a charity event and they were having some last minute rehearsals and choreography. Sebastian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Thad groaned from the other side of the room.

"Who the hell calls at this early in the morning?" Thad asked groggily looking at the clock between us.

"I don't know." he groaned with a yawn looking at his phone it was his dad calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bas. Are you coming home today? I need a huge favor."

"I can't. We have some last minute rehearsals." Sebastian said becoming a bit more coherent. "What's the problem?"

"I'm being called into the office. But I was called to go to the office in New York. My flight is in four hours and I need to be in the airport soon. And your mom's flight was delayed."

"So no one's at home with Stacy?"

"Yes." His dad said. "I tried calling for a babysitter. But no one was available at last minute."

He sat up and after a groan, started to get changed. "I have stuff to do here. But I think I can have her here for a while. I can ask the office if I can bring Stacy along."

"Okay, Thank you so much Sebastian."

Sebastian hung up the phone call and started to get changed.

"Picking up your sister?" Thad asked barely opening his eyes.

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "Stacy's allowed to stay here for the weekend right. Incase need."

"I'm not sure." Thad said. "But if all else fails I think they can allow you and Stacy to sleep here if I sleep at David's. I doubt they'd allow two teenage boy rooming with a seven year old girl."

"You don't have to…"

"David's got an extra bed in his room." Thad pointed out. "It'd be fine."

~()~

He drove home that morning. And when he went into the house, he found Stacy and dad at the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hi, Bazzy! What are you doing here? I thought you had something at school."

"Well, I heard that it was okay for me to bring my little sister into Dalton for the weekend." Sebastian said sitting down beside her on the table after getting a plate himself. "And you don't have anything important to do so I thought, why don't you come with me."

"Really?" she asked

"If it's okay with dad that is."

Stacy looked over at dad who was sipping his coffee.

"Can I, daddy?"

Dad gave a thinking look and gave her a small smile. "Of course you can. As long as you promise not to make sure you stay with Sebastian."

"What about Thad?"

"Fine, Sebastian or Thad."

"How about…."

"Just make sure that Sebastian knows where you are okay?"

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Stace. This is going to be fun."

After packing a small bag of clothes, they left the house to go to Dalton just as their dad was on his way to the airport. Sebastian held Stacy's hand while we walked the hallways of Dalton Academy.

"So what are we going to do today?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I have rehearsal." Sebastian said. "And Lacrosse. After that I can give you a tour around the campus."

"Okay." She said. "How is Thad? He is your best friend right? It's nice that you now have a best friend that's a boy too. Even if he likes boys."

"Wait you know that Thad is gay?"

"Jamie asked Jasmine why Thad doesn't have a girlfriend. And she said that Thad doesn't like girls that way. He likes boys. Jamie thinks it's weird. But Thad's still the same guy that played with us while Jasmine and Wes did their own thing. So I think it's okay."

Sebastian really didn't know how to respond to that. He really don't think there are seven year olds that are homophobic. But that some of them know what gay actually means…well that's new.

They reached the Choir room where the Warblers were spread around the room either warming up or just chatting and waiting for Sebastian.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Sebastian said. "I picked up our little visitor for today."

"Hi Stacy." Thad greeted with a smile picking up Stacy and resting her on his hip. "I hear that you're going to be hanging with us Warblers for the weekend."

"Yep." She said with a big smile. "So what are you guys up to?"

"We're practicing for a charity event." Nick said.

"That's cool." She said. "Is it okay if I watch."

"Sure."

Thad let her down and she found a seat in one of the couches. She sat between Clark and Trent who scooted over for her to have a space between them.

"She is way too cute to be your sister." Jeff commented. And Sebastian slapped him behind the head.

"I could say the same to you, Jeffrey."

"Touchy." He teased while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, everyone. Let's start our rehearsal."

~()~

Half way through the rehearsals did Sebastian remember that the Crawford girls were coming over to help with the Charity event. While Sebastian was going through another run through with the Warblers, a group of Crawford girls were standing by the doorway.

"Bazzy, you guys have visitors." Stacy said right after they finished with their run through.

Sebastian turned and noticed a group of Crawford girls at the doorway. Sebastian cursed under his breath remembering that the girls from Crawford's Theater group(their partners in this charity event) were coming over to plan for the charity event. (Which even Sebastian has yet to find out what is it about)

"Everyone take five." Sebastian said. Thad stepped beside Sebastian.

"Did you remember that today was the meeting?" Thad whispered inconspicuously while being shielded by the Warblers headed towards the couches as the girls mingled and one of the girls headed towards the two.

"Slipped my mind." Sebastian whispered back giving the girl who came over a smile. "Diana, good to see you again."

Diana had dyed vibrant red hair and these startling green eyes. She looked at the two Warbler council members, since David had to head home for the weekend due to a family matter, with crossed arms and a knowing look. "Sebastian, Thaddeus. Forget that today was our little get together again to discuss the charity event."

"Of course not." Thad stammered under her gaze, which caused Sebastian to shake his head.

"We were just waiting for your arrival, my dear." Sebastian said smoothly with a winning smile. "Even with you lovely ladies coming over, we Warblers do have to keep our A-game with our upcoming performances. Especially with this charity event."

"Of course." She said seeing right through Sebastian's con. "So, are you boys ready?"

"After you." Sebastian said motioning her to the rest of the Warblers and her teammates who were scattered around the common room.

Some of the other girls had taken interest in Stacy. Who now sat between two Crawford girls but was being watched by Nick and Jeff. The girls were talking with Stacy who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Alright ladies."

"And gents." Sebastian interjected.

"And gentlemen." She said forcefully. "The charity event is next week. We have yet to complete the program we are going to present them with."

"What is the Charity event anyways?" Jeff asked. "You girls have yet to give us any more information other than the fact we have to perform."

Diana looked exasperatedly at Sebastian and Thad. Who gave her a look.

"This is on you, sweetheart." Sebastian said. "I don't even know you. The Dean said to ask you and you have yet to give me a concrete answer."

"It's for an orphanage." Diana said offhandly. Then took a stack of papers out of her handbag and started to distribute them. "Now I've already created a schedule for everyone."

"Wait, you just can't jump that on us. Then expect us to follow your lead." Nick said. "Where's the democracy. Don't we have a say in this matter. It is a collaborative work."

"I am the Head of the Crawford Theater Guild. And the head of this little activity of ours."

"Actually, you are at Dalton. Which makes your argument void." Clark said. "Here at Dalton, and in the Warblers especially, we follow a democratic rule. Which is headed by the Council."

"Well, seeing as you boys wouldn't want to help."

"Who said we wouldn't." Thad said. "We have yet to say a word into this subject. Neither the Warblers nor the council has yet to have a say into this collaboration."

"It is a charity for little children." Diana stated. "How would a bunch of boys have any idea on how to handle that."

"Maybe if you gave them a chance. Maybe you'd know." Stacy said crossing her arms causing most of the room to look at her. She gave a glare at Diana who was surprised and slightly angered at the little girl who argued against her.

"And who are you?"

"She's my little sister, Stacy." Sebastian said

"Then look here, Stacy." she said in a condescending tone. "I don't know why you are here. But this is none of your concern, you are too young to understand."

"That is uncalled for." Sebastian said looking at the girl with a glare. "She was just voicing out her opinion."

"Which is useless in this situation." Diana said going head in head with Sebastian. Thad stepped back as he could tell that Sebastian was about to snap at this girl.

"I don't know who do you think you are." Sebastian said crossing his arms. "But here in Dalton, and in this specific room, I am one of the heads. And you are merely a visitor. We have rules."

"As do we."

"Which do not apply seeing as you are in our territory."

"What are we a pack of animals?" she demanded. "Relying on territorial rules and policies?"

"It would be best if you show a little respect." Sebastian said. "The Warblers and I have been nothing but hospitable to you and your team. We invite you courteously into our common room and we treat you with nothing but respect."

Sebastian motioned to all the Warblers offering their seats to the Crawford girls and keeping a distance comfortable to the other girls who were uncomfortable around the guys.

"You have net to give me a reason to show you respect."

"Neither have we don't anything that would allow you to treat us like underdogs." Sebastian argued.

"We either do this our way, or you are on your own on this." Diana said crossing her arms. "What's it going to be?"

"I believe this calls for a vote." Thad said taking out the gavel from the drawer of the council table. "Those in favor of remaking the program to the comfort of all parties please raise your hand."

All the Warblers, and Stacy, raised their hands. And to Sebastian's surprise so did a handful or so Crawford Girls.

"All those in favor of creating separate programs for the groups."

No one raised their hands.

"All those in favor of withdrawing from this collaboration." Diana said strongly and glaring at her teammates. Who were reluctantly raising their hands.

"Then it's official." She said. "We are leaving."

She then stormed out of the choir room and was silently followed by the rest of the girls.

"What just happened?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know." Trent said. Sitting beside her. And she scooted closer to him so that Thad and Clark can squeeze into the couch

"What now?" Thad asked. "Seeing as the Crawford girls don't want to cooperate, we are either on our own, or we're going to get crucified for this."

"Well, if they do not want to work with us." Sebastian said. "We'll make our own little program. We are not going to let those little kids down.

~()~

The Warblers then went to work and Stacy was enjoying her time at Dalton. While Sebastian was going around the choir room as he and Thad started to brain storm and assign everyone to their respective jobs, she stayed with Nick and Jeff who were both teaching her how to play the guitar as they rehearsed for their new setlist.

"How's the set list going on, Jeff." Thad asked.

"So far so good." Jeff said from behind his computer screen with half his headset plugged into his ear. The other ear was in Stacy's. "There are more child friendly songs than we all thought I mean seriously I am loving this. How many numbers do we need?"

"Just prepare at least five. Incase we have spare time."

"Sure." Jeff said "Stacy and I got this. Right Stace?"

"Right, Jeff." She said with a smile.

Sebastian was working with Clark on the program.

"Then we can add some games with the little kids." Sebastian said "And maybe a buddy system."

"Do we have enough members?" Clark asked.

"I'm not too sure."

"Did you and Thad mention to the Office of Performing Arts about the situation?"

"Yes, they were not so surprised." Sebastian said. "They were able to get the information that we need from Crawford."

"Why do I fell a 'but' coming."

"But they were going to send one of the girls to come give it."

A Crawford girl was standing at the doorway. She had tied back blonde hair and a kind expression unlike the one Diana had when she entered the Choir room. The boys all looked at her warily while Sebastian went to greet the girl.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you" she said. "You're Sebastian, right?"

"I am."

"I am supposed to give this to you." She said handing him an envelope from her messenger bag. "The details for the Charity event."

"Thank you." Sebastian said. She nodded and was headed out the room.

"For the record." She said turning towards the Warblers. "Not all of us Crawford girls are like Diana, nor do we actually agree with her."

"Then why did you?" Thad asked.

"To avoid Drama." She said. "A large group of girls together twenty four seven causes a lot of drama. Even on the littlest things."

"Hi Mary!" Stacy exclaimed from her place beside Jeff. "Are you here to help?"

"We'd like to know as well." Thad said

Mary shrugged. "If you'd have me."

"Seb?" They all looked at Sebastian for the final decision. Even Thad who was unsure of his own decision.

Sebastian looked around, and he looked at Stacy. who had a smile on her face. She trusted Mary.

"Well then," Sebastian said. "I guess we need all the help we can get."

Mary sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, we've got this covered." She snapped her fingers and half a dozen other girls came into the room. "Tell us what to do."

Sebastian and Thad looked at each other.

"It seems that we've got a whole team."

~()~

Stacy stayed over at Sebastian's and Thad's room while Thad stayed at David's.

"So how did you enjoy your day at Dalton?" Sebastian asked as he put a new sheet over his bed for Stacy. She was already changed and had finished brushing her teeth.

"It was cool." She said. "You have really cool friends. I like Jeff and Nick they're a really good team."

"That's what makes them special, I guess." Sebastian said "Now get in here."

Stacy got on his bed and Sebastian tucked her in.

"Thanks for today, Barry."

"Your Welcome." Sebastian said. "What exactly am I being thanked for?"

"For letting me stay with you here instead of at home." Stacy said. "And don't worry. You guys are going to do great at your Event."

"And how do you know that."

"Because it's a lot like babysitting." Stacy said slowly drifting to sleep. "And you guys are fun. Night Barry."

"Night, Stacy."

 **Oookay, so this is the first of the outtakes :D so any questions of what might happen that I missed at the first two stories would come out here.**

 **Random: So a reader suggested this site to me and there is a fanfic contest. So if you guys want to read my old stories I posted it here under Alyce Seafire. This is from around two to three years ago so im not sure how well my grammar was but I remember it was a good plot so yeah check it out :P**

 **So Please Review, Tell me what you think and what you want to see :D**


	2. Sleepovers

Sleepovers

The McKinley girls were over at Brittany's place one night. It was a long weekend and Brittany invited them over for a sleepover. Like how she and Santana used to do.

And now that Santana is at college. Brittany had invited all the New Direction Girls. After everything that they've been through the last few weeks with the dance and other extra curriculars that drove them all mad. It was nice to just have some fun.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Britt." Marley said once they entered at Brittany's room. "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"They're out of town for the weekend." Brittney said "So it's just me and Lord Tubbington. So my parents allowed a sleepover. Make yourselves at home."

"This is great." Unique said sitting on the corner Brittany's bed. "A well needed break with my girls."

"And of course to catch up on some gossip." Sugar said. "Especially you, Marley."

"Me?" Marley stammered suddenly nervous. "Why me?"

"Well you failed to tell us that you are dating the big bad Warbler, girl." Unique said. "I've heard a lot about that guy. But when we saw him at sectionals it was like seeing a differnet person all together."

"So you have to tell us." Sugar said " How did you tame the big bad warbler?"

"He really isn't that bad." Marley said. "Maybe you guys misunderstood him."

"Please." Unique said. "He once told Jesse St. James when they came across each other in one of his parent's gala that he was a talentless bitch with a gay face. Granted that Jesse can be like that, it still hurts considering he is one of the idols of Vocal adrenaline."

"Britt, Kitty back us up on this." Sugar said. "You saw how he was like last year."

"No I didn't." Kitty said. "I met him earlier this year. I hate to say it, but he's even sweeter than Marley over here."

"He helped Santana with her application for a cheerleading scholarship." Brittany said. "They're actually pretty good friends."

"Well I for one want to know if he's good enough for our Marley." Unique said. Then started rummaging through Marley's schoolbag.

"What are you…?"

Unique pulled out her phone from the bag and handed it to her. "Call him."

"This is ridiculous." Marley said. "He has class."

"At five pm on a Friday?"

"He has lacrosse practice." Marley said. "Besides what do I tell him?"

"Just call him and put it on loudspeaker."

"Fine." Marley then starts calling Sebastian

" _Hey Marley?"_ Sebastian said from the other side. " _What's up. I just finished Lacrosse."_

"Hey Bas." Marley said. "So uh… this is weird but…"

"Look here, baby face." Unique said "I know you and Marley are official and all. But we need to make sure you won't do anything to our favorite girl. So you're going to get your twinky ass over here to Brittany's place here in Lima ASAP. Capiche?"

"Uh. Okay." Sebastian said. "Should I bring Stacy?"

"The hell, you guy's aren't even broken up and he has another girl already?" Kitty demanded.

"Yes, bring her." Sugar said "And get ready to get your ass kicked. I know some very powerful people who could get you kicked out of school."

"Okay?" Sebastian said over the phone. "See you guys later I guess."

"You guys are over reacting." Marley said.

"What?" Kitty said. "He was with another girl while the two of you are still together. I know that some of the Cherio's relationships are messed up. But he's just using you Marley. And he was even proud about his hook up."

"Stacy isn't…" Marley started to defend but thought back on it. "You know what, you'll figure it out."

The other girls besides Brittany and Marley were plotting for Sebastian's arrival to Brittany's house. They were getting ready to lecture the Warbler. Among other things.

When the doorbell rang, Marley didn't know who ran to the door faster. Kitty opened the door and was shocked to find Sebastian with a box of pizza in hand and a little girl in tow.

"Hi Kitty." Sebastian greeted. "I got you guys some pizza. I mean what's a sleepover without snacks."

"Where's Marley?" the little girl asked.

"Hi guys." Marley greeted from where she was standing. Kitty let Sebastian and Stacy in.

"Hi Marley." Stacy greeted. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been a bit busy." Marley said with a smile. Unique and Sugar looked at each other then at the little girl.

"Can someone please explain?"

"Stacy is my sister." Sebastian said plainly. "Did you girls honestly think that I would cheat on Marley?"

"Yes" Unique said. "You may not have the gay vibes as most originally said you did. But you do have a reputation of being a playboy, Mr. Warbler."

"I will never do that to Marley." Sebastian said seriously. "Anyways, pizza?"

Sebastian ended up hanging around a lot longer than any of the girls had expected. But they enjoyed hanging around the Warbler, most especially Marley and Brittany.

He was lying on his stomach on the floor while Stacy was with the girls talking quite a bit. Apparently, you are not too young to know what goes with what and what matches with what.

And suddenly he felt something on his back.

"Guys." Sebastian said suddenly causing the girls to look at him. "What's on my back?"

"That's Lord Tubbington." Marley said.

"The cat?"

"Yes."

"Uh, can someone take him off my back please so I can get up." Sebastian said. "I just realized that it's getting a bit late, and Stacy needs to get to bed soon."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Marley then took the cat off Sebastian's back.

"You're not so bad Mr. Warbler." Unique said. "But you are not leaving without a picture as proof that you were here."

"Fine."

Unique pulled up her camera and Sebastian wrapped her arm around Marley and made a goofy face. Marley couldn't help it but laughed just as Unique took her picture.

The girls all laughed and so did Sebastian.

"Anyways, this has been fun ladies, but Stacy and I have a long trip back home. Maybe we can do this again next time." Sebastian said getting on his feet wiping off the lint off his pants and getting his blazer from Marley. "Come on, Stacy. Have a nice evening ladies."

"Bye Sebastian." The girls greeted as he left toward his car.

"Well," Kitty said wrapping an arm around one side of Marley. "That boy may have a reputation. But I approve."

"And here I thought you were hoping I'd end up with Ryder." Marley said with a laugh.

"Oh I still do." Kitty said. "But that was until today. Because, if that boy could make you smile like that. Then screw Ryder. He'd find some other girl. You've tamed that Warbler. And from the looks of it. He is as happy as you are. You've done good Marley. Hold on. And don't let him go."

 **Okay this took a while. But I wasn't so sure what a teenager sleepover is like. Cus I have never been to a sleepover as a teenager. Other than those with my cousins which I am not sure if that counts.**

 **Anyways. Please tell me what you think and what do you want to see in this Sebastian is Barry Allen Universe :D**


	3. Bullies

Bullies

All my life I've been running. From bullies mostly. But after what happened to my parents, it was almost feels like it will never stop.

It was the end of my sophomore year. The head bully as I like to call him. Has just recently graduated. And to celebrate, Him and his so called friends decided that tormenting me was the way to go.

I was again running. I don't know where I don't know how long I have to. But I can't let them catch me.

Not this time.

I ran into an alley. They didn't see me enter.

"Where is he?" Tony exclaimed looking around.

"He couldn't have gotten far." The head bully said. "Allen is not that fast."

I started to run towards the other exit of the alley. And that was when I was caught.

"Gotcha!"

Everything else was a blur. I could just remember the pain of the punches that I had collapse to the ground.

"And this is to remember me by, Allen." The Head Bully said. As I groaned in pain. The next think I knew I felt him step harshly on my left arm. I didn't care that they laughed and teased. I felt the bone in my arm snap. I twisted and started to nurse my broken arm and what I last remember was their laughter before everything went dark.

~()~

3rd Person

"Are you sure this is where the 911 Call said to look." Fred Chyre asked as they got out of the car. The street was relatively empty. Not much people wandering around. So little chance for someone to be in trouble around the area.

"Yeah." Joe said. "An old woman called reported screaming and fighting. We have to at least check it out."

The two detectives started to roam the street. It was Fred who saw something. He saw a still form on the ground in an alley.

"Fred, did you found something?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." He took out his gun and started to get closer to the still form. When he looked around and found no one else. He put the gun away and looked at the injured boy.

"Barry?"

"Barry!" Joe exclaimed finally recognizing the boy on the ground. He was badly beat up and his arm was swollen. He put a hand on his neck desperately hoping nothing happened to his daughter's best friend. "He's still alive."

"Let's get him to the hospital."

Joe managed to maneuver Barry to the backseat of the Cop Car and after pressing the sirens they rushed to the hospital.

Hoping and Praying that Barry's okay.

~()~

Back to Barry

I felt very sore. And everything was so…bright?

The light pierced through my eyes as I started to wake up. The walls were white, the bed was slightly uncomfortable, and I could hear machines beeping.

When my eyes were able to adjust to my surroundings, I finally realized where I was.

Iris came over when she saw me stir.

"Barry." She said softly. "It's okay, we're at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Joe and Fred found you at an alley downtown." Iris said. "What do you remember?"

I groaned. "Last day of school, the Neanderthals of our school decided to 'celebrate' by playing with their favorite punching bag."

"This is getting out of hand." Iris said. "You should tell dad."

"No, if I tell Joe they will retaliate."

"I hate seeing you get hurt, Barry." Iris said. "If you don't tell him. I will."

"Iris no."

"Barry, they are breaking your bones." She said motioning to the cast wrapped around my left arm. "It isn't just some minor chasing anymore Barry. The doctor said had they not gotten you here in time, you could've slipped in a coma."

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Yeah," she said sardonically. "For now."

Joe came into the room and was relieved to find me awake.

"Barry." Joe said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I said. "Nothing major."

"The bullies at school did it again." Iris said before I could stop her.

"Iris…"

"Enough is enough, Barry." Iris said glaring at me then turned to her dad. "There are these boys who beat up kids around the school. Except when it comes to Barry they always take it to the extreme."

"Define to the extreme." Joe asked.

"Bruises, sometimes cuts, and this time broken bones."

"Why didn't you tell me, Barry?"

"It's not a big deal."

"They're pushing you around, Barry." Joe said. "When Fred and I found you at the alley it was like you were dead. The doctor said that you almost died, Barry!"

"I can't say anything, Joe." I replied. "If I tell on them, you won't be able to catch all of them at once. The others will retaliate and the first person they would look for is me. Because I am the only one who has real proof on them."

"Proof?"

"I made him document everything that they did to him." Iris said. "Barry is one of the only ones they physically hurt to the extent of bruises and wounds."

"This has got to stop." Joe insisted. "You can go to Ohio with Alan while the proceedings are going on."

"Joe."

"Barry, I may not know your Uncle as much or even your parents. But I know they wouldn't want this for you."

I sighed. "So what now?"

"When you are free to go home, you are going to call Alan and tell him what happened. I am sure he'll be okay with you staying over for a while."

"He is actually asking if I want to spend a summer with him."

"Better. So when you come back for the school year. The CCPD would have finished gathering up those delinquents."

"I don't have a choice in this matter, do I?"

"It is for your own good, Barry." Joe said. "We just want to keep you safe."

~()~

Johnny Lopez (remember him? :-D)

I was happy for a relatively quiet summer. Although with Barry going to Ohio, it was quieter than usual. I was used to Barry's quirky rambles and we would go to these science conventions together. I was excited for Science camp. Even without Barry around the company is way better than the one here at home.

But of course that didn't last very long. A week before Santana was due for a visit. The bullies of the block had sought me out.

They tackled me and started to push me around. Tom, the head of their group, pulled me by the collar and lifted me a few inches from the ground.

"Where is Allen, Fag?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

He shook me violently. "I am going to ask you again, Faggy John. Where is Barry Allen?"

"I don't know." I said. "What do you want with him anyways?"

"The cops are looking for us. And we all know who is the only one who would call the cops on us."

"What if I did it?" I demanded bravely. Which would've done more effect if I wasn't stuttering.

"Oh you wouldn't do that, Faggy." Tom said. "Because we all know you wouldn't want your little secret to come out."

"If it would mean to get rid of you. Why not?" I said kicking him hard where it counts. He crouch down in pain and I sprinted. I got into the house before they could chase me back. Thank goodness for all those witnesses.

But I didn't think that it would be the worse mistake of my life. The next day, word got out. I was pushed out of my closet.

My father wouldn't look at me. My mother was away with some friends for the weekend. And what was worse. Everyone wanted me dead.

What was so wrong with loving another man?

What was so wrong falling in love with your best friend?

And I would never know. I thought bitterly to myself. I found my father's gun at the basement safe. If I was going to do this. I was going to go down like a man.

No one would ever know. I will carry my secret to the grave.

That I am in love with Barry Allen.

 **Whaaaaaa**

 **Okay I finally finished it yaaaay**

 **I was meaning to do this chapter for a while. Forgot about it then when I reread the whole story in search of holes I remembered and I did this all before I have to go to school for my night class. YAAY :D**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Love

**Prenote: Marley isn't Kara, Kara isn't Marley. I might work on a Kara x Barry story but it wouldn't be the typical Kara x Barry story sooo yeah watch out for that if and when I do start on that**

 **Okay on with the story.**

In Love

An Airport terminal, three girls were waiting for the last of their party to arrive. It has been years since they have seen each other. But this is the first time in a while they had needed to see each other and it was an emergency.

The blonde haired former cheerleader was strutting her way to the three women. One of the three spotted her.

"There she is!" Sugar exclaimed

"Okay, Mama's here!" Kitty said swiftly dragging her carry on behind her. "What's the emergency?"

"Girl, it's a broken heart." Unique said. "I'll explain on the way."

The group of found their way into a cab and went to help mend a broken heart.

They traveled through town and finally found their way in front of a tall building in the middle of a rather risky neighborhood.

"Are you sure she lives here?"

"There's one way to find out."

They entered the building where they were met with a man with a cheeky smirk.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for Marley Rose."

"Ah yes, Are you friends with Miss Rose?"

"You can say that."

"She lives at the third floor." He said "Room 305"

"Thank you." Brittany said as they quickly found their way to the elevators.

~()~

Marley sat in her pajamas with her laptop on the couch in the middle of the bare apartment. She left quickly from her old apartment without bringing any of the furniture because they reminded her so much of Jake. She didn't really want to spend much outside of bear necessities. She just wants some time to herself while mending a broken heart.

Halfway through watching some old Disney Movies that Stacy had sent her someone had knocked on her door.

No one else other than her boss really knew of her change of residence. Which was suspicious enough. She took the old pipe she had yet to throw out and held it as a weapon. The creepy receptionist might turn out to be a rapist and she was a depressed girl on her own in an apartment you can never be too careful.

She gasped after seeing the familiar faces at the other side of the door. She threw the pipe aside and opened the door wide. The girls all gave a squeal of happiness as hugs were exchanged.

"What are you all doing here!" she demanded.

"We heard what happened." Unique said. "And as much as I want to summon my inner man to beat that boy to a pulp you need us more."

"Same here." Kitty said. "This bitch was about to bring out the claws."

"How did you…"

"Brittany saw him with a different girl in Facebook." Sugar explained.

"He's showing off his new armwhore online and we knew that he either dumped you for some dumb airhead or he was cheating on you and you didn't know." Unique said. "So both situations have us coming here to see how you're doing."

"You..." Marley stammered speechless instead hugged them all again. "I love you girls."

"And we love you too. Now no one knows how to beat a broken heart better than Ben and Jerry." Sugar said bringing up their bag of goodies.

The girls stayed with Marley for nearly a week. They all sat around the couch and airmattress that Marley had in her now not so bare apartment. They set up the TV that Sugar had sent Marley when she and Jake originally moved in together and they watched through Disney Movies while catching up.

With her friends around again she managed to go through some of the stuff she had kept boxed up without the tears. Most of them are from their high school days.

But the elephant in the room still needed to be addressed.

"So Marley," Kitty said with her no nonsense tone. "Spill. How did you break up with the Dick Puckerman?"

"I found out the same way you guys did." Marley said absentmindedly stirring her carton of ice cream. "I found pictures all over his Facebook account of him with this girl. I confronted him about it. He told me she was just a friend. I knew he was lying but I didn't really have anything to say that he is. I mean I don't want to be that jealous girlfriend if it turns out to be nothing. But we fought about it for weeks."

"Which you have all the right to be honey." Unique said. "She was flirting with your man."

"Anyway. One day, I thought I must be silly fighting with him so I at my lunchbreak I went to his favorite coffeeshop so I can buy him something before heading to where he worked. But when I went in…" Marley's voice broke into a sob.

"You can tell us honey." Sugar said. "Don't need to rush."

"They were kissing." Marley sobbed. "He was cheating on me."

Unique hugged her tightly while Marley sobbed her heart out. "It's okay girl let it out."

After another fit of sobbing she managed to calm down.

"So why stay here?" Brittany asked. "I mean if this place reminds you so much of Jake why stay here."

"Especially I this dump seeing as you're earning more than he is and probably rented the while place with your salary alone." Kitty said.

"I don't know." Marley said honestly wiping the tears off her face. "My boss is thinking of sending me to Central City. She was impressed with my work and has given me the choice of either promotion or sending me with recommendations to a friend of hers who works at Central City Picture News to kick start my career."

"Why don't you?"

"It's all the way at Central City." Marley said. "I would have to start again. New apartment, new job."

"It's a fresh start gurl." Kitty said. "After what you've been through that is a great idea."

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't force you to go." Unique said. "But from our point of view it's a good start. A fresh start away from all the negative energy National City."

"Just think about it."

"National City is getting a little too crowded for my taste." Marley said sheepishly.

"That's my girl." Unique said hugging her fiercely.

~()~

Central City (Two months later)

The girls managed to get together again two months after the breakup. They were once again with Marley at the apartment she lived in Central City. Thought this apartment is much more well furbished and in a better place in town than her old apartment in National City.

In the middle of their second movie, Unique realized something strange in the apartment.

"Marley, do you have a roommate?"

"Maybe." Marley blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Marley spill!" Kitty said suddenly loosing interest from the movie and started to walk around studying the place.

"It's a guy."

"Details!"

"He knows about me and Jake." Marley said. "So he doesn't really push me on why I moved to Central City. He actually offered to let me stay in his extra bedroom."

"So is he your boyfriend."

"Uh…"

"It's Sebastian!" Kitty said coming out of Barry's room with a framed picture of the Warblers on one hand and an old family picture of Barry with Stacy on the other.

"You're living with your ex-boyfriend."

"I didn't really have much of a choice." Marley said. "Clark and Ba…Sebastian are very persuasive."

"He's still your ex-boyfriend."

"To be fair, we never really broke up in a sour note." Marley defended. "We were still good friends."

"But is he your boyfriend?"

"No." Marley said with a blush.

"But you want him to be!" Sugar squealed as she wrapped her arms around Marley.

"You're in love." Kitty said

"No." Marley exclaimed. "I didn't... I don't… Not after Jake."

"Yes you are."

Sugar turned up the volume of the movie they were watching with a smirk in her face.

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that"_

The four girls ganged around Marley and sang the chorus much to Marley's embarrassment.

 _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

"Oh no"Marley sang with her hands around her ears.

 _Girl, you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of?_

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no" Marley stood up from her place on the sofa and went around with the other girls following her while dancing and singing.

 _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh_

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

The girls were humming beside her.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

 _Girl, you can't deny it_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

The girls chased Marley around singing the lyrics. Throwing pillows here and there whilst giving her a knowing look.

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

 _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_

This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

 _We'll do it until you admit you're in love_

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Unique managed to stir Marley back into their mess of pillows right in front of the TV. And handed her the framed photo on the coffee table.

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_

Marley was happily remembering the days with Barry back in Ohio and how much he took care of her now even as a friend.

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

The girls all lay on the floor in Barry's apartment in the middle of the afternoon giggling and sighing happily. It was love.

 **Okay after so long I have finally updated something….Sorry?**

 **I was going through the part of the hardest part of my college life…and I think I did pretty good. Hence why I was unable to touch any of my stories so my apologies if my grammar is strange or messed up.**

 **So I have a 1 month vacation hopefully ill be able to update more :D So stay tuned :D**

 **PS. FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM IS AWESOME! I'M GOING THROUGH A RERUN OF MY HARRY POTTER ADDICTION!**

 **PPS. Love Disney… hehe hence the song is from Hercules :D**

 **So Please Review :D**


End file.
